I'd miss you
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: When Carlos learns something about James, how will he react? And what will he do to make things better? One-Shot! NO SLASH!


**A/N So i finally came up with something for little Carlitos to do! Which is a good thing cause now I don't feel bad about not having him involved as a main character for a story.**

**I really don't know what to say about this other than it just sort of came to me... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Carlos looked around the palm woods pool. He took a long, deep breath and smiled widely to himself. Gustavo had been in a surprisingly good mood that morning and had decided to give the boys the day off. They were all enjoying it greatly. It was late afternoon and he wished everything would slow down so he could seize this moment for a little while longer. It was then after that Carlos realized something.

'I haven't seen James all day.' He said to himself. James wasn't at the pool which was odd because if he wasn't out tanning then he would be up in 2J spending endless hours on his hair with his infamous lucky comb.

Carlos got up from his seat and made his way towards the apartment. When he opened the door he was greeted by Logan who was sitting at the table reading a doctors brochure, again.

"Hey Logan." He said.

"Hey."

Carlos went into the bathroom to see if James could possibly be there, the short brunette was surprised to find that he wasn't in there.

"Looking for something?" Logan yelled to him.

"Yeah, have you seen James?"

"No actually," Logan answered. "I haven't seen him all day, which is weird for James."

"I know, hey Kendall?" Carlos cried out.

"What is it?" Kendall questioned entering the room.

"Have you seen or heard from James at all?"

"No, but I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"But that's not like him to not talk to anybody." Carlos continued.

"Carlos, just relax okay?" Kendall told him "He's probably down at the-." Carlos cut him off

"No, he's not at the pool, I was just down there. When I realized that he wasn't at the pool I came up here to look for him, but he's not here either."

"Then he's probably at the park. Maybe he just needed some time to clear his head." Logan chimed in.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Carlos answered, but he was still slightly worried about James.

He walked out into the hall and pulled out his phone. He decided that he would text James.

_C: Dude, where are you? I haven't seen you all day._

It only took a moment for James to reply.

_J: Roof._

Carlos was surprised. He didn't know what his friend could possibly be doing on the roof, or why he was there. He headed towards to stair case and made his way up to roof. He opened up the door and the first thing that Carlos saw was James. James was sitting on the ledge with his legs hanging off over side ten feet away peering out on the world in front of him, as if he was trying to soak it all in before it disappeared forever.

"What are you doing up here, dude?" Carlos asked walking up behind his tall friend and sitting down next to him.

"I don't know." James shrugged "Just thinking."

"I thought thinking was Logan's job."

James laughed to himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right," He told Carlos. "I think about a lot of stuff up here, helps clear my head a little bit."

"Like what?" Carlos asked him confusedly "What you could possibly think about?"

"You'd be surprised Carlitos." James muttered.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"Well first of all there's the band, where we'll be in a few years from now. If we made a mistake coming out here or not, which we didn't, by the way." James told Carlos looking at him. He turned his attention back to the sun that was beginning to set in the sky.

"Then there's the thought of going back home. Knowing that Griffin can drop us anytime he wants simply because he's done with us. That could still very well happen, you know? Then there's always one other thing that seems to creep itself into my mind lately."

"Well what's that?" The shorter one asked.

James stayed silent.

"James? What's wrong?"

"If I tell you, you can't freak out, okay?"

"Fine, just tell me already."

James took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think about jumping off of here."

"Why would you do that?"

"It would get rid of all my troubles; I wouldn't have to worry anymore about what society thinks of me, and it would make all this pain I've been feeling inside stop once and for all. Plus I highly doubt anyone would truly miss me if I was dead." James told Carlos.

"I'd miss you." Carlos said breaking the silence between them. "I'd miss having my best friend around whenever I needed him because we got to live together. I'd miss out on sharing my zombie-gone with you when the Zombie apocalypse starts. I'd really miss getting to perform with you in front of hundreds of thousands screaming fans. I can see that when were on stage, that's when you're at your best. You always seem happiest on stage, it's like you're on top of the world and no on e can tear you down. Plus if you did do this do yourself, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing that I wasn't able save you or stop my best friend. I'm here to help you with things like this, you know, make sure that this pain you've been dealing with goes away."

"And if it comes back?" James asked.

"Then I'll help you chase it away again, and Kendall and Logan can help to, they're an important part of all of this. I know they'd miss you too."

James smiled. In the mess of everything, he'd forgotten about his friends. He would hate to have them feel like this whole thing was there fault, like they could have prevented it somehow. That was just it though, none of it was their fault, and they needed to know that. James realized that he needed his friends as much as they needed him, and he couldn't leave his friends. Not just yet at least.

"Thanks Carlos." James said wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder.

"Don't mention it." He said.

"No seriously, thank you," James said facing him. "If it weren't for you, the thought of suicide would still be in my head. And I would hate knowing that you guys would be grieving just because I made a mistake. I know that if had to bury one of my best friends at seventeen, I'd be sick. I really do mean it when I say thank you."

"Well then you're welcome." Carlos replied. He held his arms out and gave James a giant hug. After a while they broke and James spoke up.

"So now what?" He asked.

"We find a way to get down to the bottom this, together, as brothers. Because you never give up on family." Carlos told him with a smile. James smiled back at him.

The two boys looked out into the sky as the sun set on another day, knowing that they could get through anything as along as they never gave up on each other.

* * *

**A/N Well this kind of sucked... a lot. But I'm hoping that you guys enjoy it more than I do. Please review so I know that I'm not an awful writer!**

**Peace Love And :) ****~B **


End file.
